Practical Magic Leads To The Unthinkable!
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Check out new profile for custom library concept. My co-author,Theatre Of The Mind and I are big fans of Secret Circle. We like to write what if scenarios that make you think. In this case it is a magic spell that cause's Faye to regress in age and Melissa to become her punishing babysitter.review for clue. Warning: Spanking of a minor. don't Like don't Read.


Practical Magic & The Unthinkable

Magic gets out of hand after a spell goes wrong. Just think what Faye would be like as an eleven year old add Melissa not age regressed as her baybsitter and watch the sparks fly! Warning spanking of minor by teen ahead. Review for hot clue.

Secret Circle - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,378 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 4/7/2012 - Published: 4/7/2012 - Faye C. & Melissa G

Practical Magic & The Unthinkable

1,378

1

1

268

0

1

1

**Practical Magic**-1-Secret Circle

Chapter One

Disclaimer: While I am a fan of Secret Circle I do not own the exciting show or the characters. There is no monetary gain and I like to write what if scenarios that make us think

Please review for a clue for what is going to happen next.

Warning spanking of a minor

Dawn Chamberlain principal of Chance Harbor High School was going out of town for high school administrator's convention down in Las Vegas and she would be attending.

They're regular sitter a nice lady librarian of forty had declined to sit for their rambunctious handful of a daughter. Deep down they knew what a brat her sometimes sweet eleven year old daughter Faye could be since her age regression and agreed she could be a little terror, especially without parental guidance.

Dawn Chamberlain became alarmed as sitter after sitter declined the weekend sitter duties even when she added a hundred dollar bonus for being there with Faye and keeping her under control. Her age regressed Lil Faye had built quite a reputation since she had a spell go wrong with the coven and regressed to the age of eleven. Imagine if you will a selfish, mean conniving, bratty present day Faye with the pouting manipulation of a preconscious pre-teen.

Finally, running out of options, Dawn Chamberlain contacted a very responsible young lady who while only eighteen had impressed the Chamberlain's with her maturity and level headedness.

Melissa, who was heading to college down at FCC in the fall, agreed to sit for the Chamberlains with one caveat. They must allow her to spank their teen daughter and that included panties-down bare-bottom spankings if she found it necessary.

Ms. Chamberlain was not pleased with Melissa's condition and tried two nannies in the neighborhood, but they'd had their own dealings with their bratty daughter.

She wanted to take her husband to the Mirage Hotel and have some romantic alone time but their damn bratty acting daughter had such a reputation that no sitter she knew would sit with her lovely brown-haired daughter.

Ms. Chamberlain examined her choices: a babysitter she knew nothing about off the internet; or the perfectly behaved high school senior Melissa who wanted permission to spank her daughter on the bare bottom.

Mr. Chamberlain came in to the kitchen interrupted the search and requested that she bring her ivory white short harem-like silk and lace nightie.

Ms. Chamberlain smiled and rejoiced, her hubbie was planning to make their time in Vegas special. Super, but there was a rub now to their planned sex-capade and it was named Faye.

Charles Meade was flying out early and she would join him in Vegas after his meeting in Los Angeles. If she was unable to find a sitter for her charming child right out of "The Bad Seed", Dawn would have to fly straight back home to Chance Harbor, Washington and take care of Faye instead of joining him for the rest of the week with what they called in the trade 'The School Of Smarts conference'.

Charles knew that Faye was a handful since her age regression and had allowed her mother to spank her until she was twelve before the age regression spell backfired, but she felt grounding worked better than panties down blistering at eleven and that assumption had led Faye to her current state of being a terror.. She decided to make a mommy decision and could lead to humiliation for her daughter Faye, however it would ensure their romantic interlude.

Ms. Chamberlain kissed her husband good bye and picked up her cell to hire Melissa for the weekend sitting with her daughter. Besides, the Chamberlains' eleven year old daughter had nothing to worry about as long as she obeyed the late year teen, who was known around the town for her incredible maturity choices and judgment. Maybe some of that would rub off on her daughter who she loved, but was tired of seeing floundering in sass and bad behavior choices. Missing curfews, partying to all hours, oh yes grounding her was really solving this!

No, non-spanking methods were not working. She felt it was time to get to the seat of the problem and what better time to sit down and lay the law down to her moody daughter than at dinner when they could talk alone.

Ms. Chamberlain would have to discuss how this weekend was going down. It was time for her to assert her role of the mother and Faye, the obeying role of the good girl daughter. Was that so much to ask?

Ms. Chamberlain picked up the phone and dialed a number. A soft alto voice answered. It was Melissa.

"Hello."

"Hi , Melissa. I have good news for you."

"Really?"

"You are going to have $300 more the buy new clothes before you go to college."

"Okay, thank you for trusting me with your daughter and I promise she will stay out of trouble. My babysitting methods keep challenging authority to a minimum!"

"Yeah about that sweetie, there is on little glitch, we need to discuss about you spanking Faye."

"Look, Ms. Chamberlain, I would love to sit for your daughter and involve her in constructive life enhancing activities, that being said ma'am, your daughter has a reputation and attitude that makes a weekend monitoring her a big headache, when what she really needs before I start is a good butt-ache!"

"Now come on Melissa you see Faye around school, she is eleven."

"Yes I see Faye's immature shenanigans around campus. She's eleven and out of control. I am sorry, I will not compromise my principles."

Melissa's voice was sterner now and brooked no further questioning of her methods.

"Alright, but there will be no preventive spanking for my daughter and her panties, if you spank her, will remain up! Deal?"

"No deal, with all due respect I do not plan to allow your daughter to walk all over me as she has with other babysitters in the past."

Ms. Chamberlain once again tried to save Faye's panties.

"Why do her panties have to come down? She will feel the spanking just as much and maintain her private parts and teen dignity."

"Ms Chamberlain, panties being left up is non-negotiable and here is the reason why. Part of the effectiveness is having the misbehaving teen girl in a bare bottom state, which she will be told, she has no once to blame but herself for behavior she chose to demonstrate."

"I am aware how your daughter acts. Past babysitters and teachers all over this quaint conservative town have lost hope when dealing with your recalcitrant teen daughter. They have clued me in about you self-absorbed bratty daughter who is disrespectful to her elders and her classmates including my younger sister."

"Melissa you need to compromise, you're getting 70% of what you want. After all I did agree to let you spank Faye if she is a bad girl, just with her panties up not on her bare bottom," Ms. Chamberlain tried to reason with the dug-in teenager.

"I'm afraid if you hope to see Diana's father in Vegas then you need to realize that your daughter thinks she is too big for her britches and, you need to decide what is best for her in the long run. Trust me Ms. Chamberlain let her experience that embarrassment of having her panties taken down for a bare bottom spanking, much like the willful little girl she is acting like," Melissa said emphatically.

"So you won't sit with Faye unless I give you written permission to spank her and furthermore, her panties have to be lowered so she will receive the spanking on the bare flesh of her bare bottom?"

"Yes ma'am, those are my terms and it is non-negotiable."

"Be here with your things at eight, I will break it to Faye tonight."

"Fine, Ms. Chamberlain. I honestly hope I won't have to break Faye's bottom. Bye," Melissa chuckled in amusement.

"Bye Melissa, I will see you Friday at eight in the morning." Chuckling nervously wondering if she was doing the right thing, but rationalized it was her daughter's poor behavior that had landed the babysitter's conditions in the first place!


End file.
